Worldwide
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby win tickets and backstage passes for a BTR concert. After the concert Mordecai and Kendall have a serious talk about long distance relationships. Kendall talks about what happened with him and Jo. Mordecai talks about what happened with him and Margaret. Rated T for violence in the 1st chapter
1. What happened in RS season 4 at the end

**This is what happened at the end of season 4. IT WAS SO DEVASTATING! I COULDN'T STOP CRYING EVEN AFTER I SHUT OFF THE TV!**

Mordecai: I feel like we're getting closer everyday and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret... (Holds Margarets' hands) will you be my girlfriend?

Margaret: (Looks happy for a second then looks sad and sighs) Mordecai, for the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this... (Holds up a letter from Milten University saying she got accepted) I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again. (Crying) I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend. (Runs out of the restaurant in tears)

(Mordecai watches her looking shocked and upset. All the other park workers look at Mordecai with shocked and sorry expressions on their faces)

Capicola gang leader: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!

Restaurant owner: (Shoots every member of the Capicola gang and kills them) nobody talks that way about college education in my restaurant.


	2. What I wished had happened

**This is what I wished had happened at the end of season 4**

Mordecai: Margaret... (Holds her hands) will you be my girlfriend?

Margaret: Mordecai, I have something I need to tell you.

Mordecai: Of course, Margaret, you can tell me anything.

Margaret: I got into my dream school.

Mordecai: Well, that's great, Margaret! I'm so happy for you!

Margaret: Mordecai, I don't know if I'll ever get this opportunity again, but I know I'll never meet another guy like you again. I know long distance relationships can be tough, but you're worth it, so yes I'll be your girlfriend.

Mordecai: AWESOME! (Hugs Margaret excitedly) don't worry time will fly by and we'll be together again before you know it.


	3. Mordecai wins BTR tickets

**The first two were just to show what happened at the end of season 4 of regular show and what I wished had happened. Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to get to the story. In this part of the story Mordecai wins tickets to the BTR concert and he also wins backstage passes.**

One day while in his bedroom during his day off, Mordecai is listening to 105.3 HOT FM and he hears an announcement for concert tickets.

He turns up the volume and hears the announcer say "If you can name the big time rush song which this chorus belongs to, you and a friend will win tickets and backstage passes to see big time rush in concert."

Mordecai says to himself "I've heard these guys are good, and Margaret really loves their music, so I'm gonna try and win and send her a video of the concert using my phone."

The chorus to famous plays.

You wanna be famous, you wanna be the one who's living the life, you wanna be famous, you wanna be the one who's taking the free ride

Mordecai calls in and the phone picks up on the other end.

The announcer says "AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" he then asks "What's your name, lucky caller?"

Mordecai says "My name's Mordecai."

The announcer says "Well, Mordecai, you just won two tickets and backstage passes for you and friend to see big time rush in concert."

After he gets done making the call Mordecai heads downstairs to find Rigby.

When he does, Rigby's sitting on the couch.

Mordecai says excitedly "Dude, I just won two tickets and backstage passes for us so we can see a band in concert!"

Rigby asks "Who is it?"

Mordecai says "It's a group called big time rush."

Rigby says "I think I've heard of them before," he then grabs the computer and asks "Any specific song of theirs that you'd like to hear?"

Mordecai says "Nah, I'm fine with any of their songs."

Rigby goes to youtube and types in big time rush.

He finds a video for their song worldwide.

He presses play and he and Mordecai listen to the song.

When the chorus to the song comes on poor Mordecai is sitting frozen in sadness. The song made him think of Margaret and of how far away she was.

When the third verse started Mordecai was crying silently to himself thinking of that fateful night at steak me Amadeus when he ask Margaret to be his girlfriend.

The part that he thought of the most was when Margaret said "I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again. I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

After the song gets done Rigby asks "So, what'd you think, dude?"

Mordecai starts crying his eyes out and says "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HAD TO LEAVE! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR! WE CAME SO CLOSE AND WHEN I FINALLY ASK HER OUT, SHE SAYS NO! IF SHE HADN'T GOTTEN INTO MILTEN, I JUST KNOW SHE'D SAID YES TO ME! DUDE, THIS IS SO DEVASTATING!"

**Rigby's going to be out of character in this little part.**

Rigby wasn't normally nice to Mordecai about his crush on Margaret, in fact Rigby always made fun of him for it and was a total jerk face to him about it. **This is my honest opinion. Rigby's a total jerk to Mordecai about his crush on Margaret and is always putting Mordecai down about it.**

Rigby felt sorry for Mordecai and he wanted to make his best friend feel better.

He puts his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and says sincerely "Hey, dude, I know I wasn't always supportive of you about your crush on Margaret and I always insulted you for it, even after she left, but I know that was wrong of me, and I'm sorry about it."

Mordecai sniffles and says sadly "Thanks, dude."

Rigby isn't a hugger, but Mordecai was so upset and he needed comfort.

Rigby hugs Mordecai and says "I'm sorry she had to leave, dude. I know I was always rude to about your crush on her, but deep down, I know you two would make an adorable couple."

Mordecai cries louder and harder and says "IT JUST ISN'T FAIR, DUDE! MARGARET'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I'M NOTIHNG WITHOUT HER! I NEED HER SO BAD! WITHOUT HER SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE MY HEART'S EXPLODED AND I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING INSIDE!"

Rigby hugs Mordecai tighter and says "You'll find a way to get through this, dude. I haven't always been so supportive of you, but that's going to change. I know sometimes I may not act like it, but you're my best friend in the world and I care about you a lot, dude."

Mordecai says "Thanks, dude, but I don't think anybody's gonna be able to cheer me up."

Rigby stops hugging Mordecai and asks "Not even Margaret when you talk to her?"

Mordecai says sadly "No, not really. I mean she understands my pain because she feels the same. We were so close, dude, and now we've been torn apart."

Rigby pats Mordecai on the back and says "Life happens, man. Sometimes it's unfair and there's nothing you can do about it."

Mordecai says "You're telling me, dude."

Rigby says "Try not to think about it too much at the concert because you need to have a good time."

Mordecai stops crying and says "Okay, dude, I'll try."

Rigby says sympathetically "You're a trooper, dude. You'll make it through this. And anyways we're here for you if you need us."

Mordecai says thankfully "Dude, you're awesome."

Rigby says "I wasn't before, but I promise I'll try to change."

Mordecai says "Good, dude, because sometimes you can be a pain."

Rigby says "I know, dude, and I'm truly and honestly sorry."

Mordecai says "I appreciate the apology, dude. It means a lot."

**So Mordecai has just won tickets and backstage passes for a BTR concert. He and Rigby have a serious chat after hearing one of the songs from BTR that makes Mordecai devastated. How will the concert go? Will Mordecai be able to enjoy the concert? Will big time rush end up singing worldwide and if they do how will it affect Mordecai?**


	4. The concert

**In this chapter Mordecai and Rigby are at the concert. There's a song that I'm going to list the lyrics to in this chapter. Mordecai will sing along to this song so when the lyrics for the song are up it'll say the band member who's singing +Mordecai. Mordecai knows how much Margaret loves big time rush so he records the concert and sends the video to her.**

At the concert Mordecai and Rigby are having a great time singing along to songs they knew from listening to them online and listening to some songs they didn't hear before.

Kendall the leader of big time rush says "Alright, we've had so much fun here tonight, but unfortunately, our show's almost over. We have one more song left, worldwide."

Rigby says "Oh, no. This might not go well."

Mordecai starts to cry as he hears the intro to the song. He is singing along to it.

James+Mordecai: Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day cause I been missing

Kendall+Mordecai: You by my side, yeah

James+Mordecai: Did I awake you out of your dream sorry I couldn't sleep

Kendall+Mordecai: You calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice

Carlos+Mordecai: I, I, I, I'm never, never, never as far as I may seem

Logan+Mordecai: Soon we'll be together

James+Mordecai: We'll pick up right where we left off, Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do

All: Tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night

James+Mordecai: I can't take another goodbye, baby, won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on

All: Tuck you in every night on the phone hello

Logan+Mordecai: Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Yes I may I'll meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry

Kendall+Mordecai: Cause you have my heart

Logan+Mordecai: It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go

Kendall+Mordecai: The show must go on so I need you to be strong

Carlos+Mordecai: I, I, I, I'm never, never, never as far as I may seem

Logan+Mordecai: Soon we'll be together

James+Mordecai: We'll pick up right where we left off, Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do

All: Tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night

James+Mordecai: I can hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on

All: Tuck you in every night on the phone hello

Logan+Mordecai: Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Carlos+Mordecai: Oh wherever the wind blows me you're still the one and only girl on my mind

James+Mordecai: No, there ain't no one better so always remember, always remember, girl you're mine

All: Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do tuck you in every night on the phone hello tuck you in every night

James+Mordecai: I can hardly take another goodbye, baby, won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on

All: Tuck you in every night on the phone hello

Logan+Mordecai: Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

James+Mordecai: Worldwide

Logan+Mordecai: Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry

Kendall+Mordecai: Cause you have my heart

As the song ends Mordecai stops crying and sends the video to Margaret so she can see the concert.

He writes her a message that says "The ending of this video I was singing along to the song because it makes me think of you. I MISS YOU SO MUCH MARGARET!"

After he sends the message he says to Rigby "Let's go backstage and meet the guys."

Rigby asks concerned "Dude, are you alright?"

Mordecai says "I'm okay, dude."

Rigby says "Cause you couldn't stop crying during the last song. I knew it was gonna happen right as I heard the music."

Mordecai says "I was sad, but I'm okay now, dude, I promise."

Rigby still hugs Mordecai and says "I'm so sorry, dude."

**So there's the concert. The last song was very special to Mordecai because it made him think of Margaret. When Mordecai and Rigby go backstage with the band, they notice Mordecai's not paying much attention. He says he's got a lot on his mind, and Kendall can sense Mordecais' depression. He's going to ask the others to leave and he and Mordecai will have a heart-to-heart about long distance relationships. Will it make Mordecai feel a little better?**


	5. Mordecai and Kendalls' heart-to-heart

**In this chapter the band takes Mordecai and Rigby backstage and give them the grand tour. While showing Mordecai and Rigby their dressing rooms, Kendall notices Mordecai's not with them. Mordecai says he's got a lot on his mind, and Kendall can tell by the look on poor Mordecais' face that it's something to do with a girl. The other BTR members and Rigby give the two some privacy and they have a heart-to-heart about long distance relationships.**

After the concert the boys take Mordecai and Rigby backstage and show them their dressing room.

Carlos says "This is where we all hang out together after doing our costume changes for the show."

Rigby says excited "WHOA! THIS IS SO COOL!"

Mordecai says not paying any attention at all "This room's amazing you guys."

James knew Mordecai wasn't all that into it at the moment and he asks awkwardly "So, uh, how'd you guys like the concert?"

Rigby says "IT WAS AWESOME! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!"

The guys say "Thanks, we try our best."

Kendall notices Mordecai looking upset and asks "Hey, Mordecai, is everything okay?"

Mordecai doesn't look up and he says sadly "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all. I really enjoyed the concert."

Kendall could sense the pain Mordecai was feeling and somehow sense his thoughts about that fateful night.

He asks the guys and Rigby "Could you please give us a moment?"

The guys say "No problem, Kendall. Come on, Rigby, there's still lots more to see."

Rigby knew his best friend was hurting so before joining James, Logan, and Carlos, he gives Mordecai a hug and says "I'm so sorry, dude."

Mordecai doesn't say anything, all he did was cover his eyes and cries silently.

James, Logan, and Carlos look at Mordecai and say "Poor guy."

Rigby stops hugging Mordecai and joins the other guys.

He says "I'm ready for the rest of the tour now."

The four leave the dressing room and shut the door behind them.

As they walk down the hall James asks concerned "What's wrong with Mordecai?"

Carlos and Logan ask at the same time "Yeah, what's wrong with him?"

Rigby turns and faces the guys and says "Well, there was this girl he really likes named Margaret Smith, and one night at a restaurant called steak me Amadeus, he asked Margaret to be his girlfriend. Margaret's studying right now for her major in journalism, and she had applied to some universities after getting done with community college classes. When Mordecai asked Margaret to be his girlfriend, she told him she got accepted to one of the universities she applied to and that she couldn't be his girlfriend. The poor guy's been devastated ever since."

James, Carlos, and Logan all say "AW HOW SAD!"

In the dressing room Kendall sits down with Mordecai at a table.

He says "I notice the look on your face and I can tell something's upsetting you. Go ahead and talk to me about it."

Mordecai still crying asks "Have you ever had a girl you really liked and then something happened that changed the whole relationship between you?"

Kendall says "As a matter of fact I have been in that situation before," he then asks "What's her name and what happened that changed the relationship between you?"

Mordecai cries harder as he yet again recalls the devastating memory from the night he asked Margaret out.

He says "Her name's Margaret Smith and she's my best friend in the whole world. I liked her for such a long time and it was so hard for me to find the words to tell her. One Friday night she found out about a bet I made between my friend Muscle Man that if I kissed her by the end of the week, Muscle Man would wear a diaper for a whole week and if I didn't kiss her, I'd end up being the one who had to wear the diaper."

Kendall asks "Who lost the bet?"

Mordecai says "I did. Margaret found out about the bet and she got mad and stormed off. I ran after her and explained to her the whole bet and finally after all that time of keeping it in, I came out and admitted I liked her. There was a short moment of silence and then she asked me what time it was. By that point my whole body was trapped in ice. See there was time when I kissed Margaret, but I had bad breath. I didn't want that to happen on our date during the bet, so before getting out of her car I loaded up on mints and gum which caused the lake at the park where I work to become a winter wasteland."

Kendall asks intrigued "Your whole body was trapped in ice?"

Mordecai says "All but my head, yeah. So after Margaret asked me what time it was I simply said 'who cares?' knowing I was already going to lose the bet. She asked me again 'no what time is it?' I broke one of my arms free from the ice and was able to look at my watch. It was 11:59, one more minute before the bet was over. Margaret came close to me and held my head lovingly and all the ice around me started melting. My eyes grew big and sparkled before I closed them and moved closer to Margaret, hoping to kiss her. Just before she kissed me, she dodged it and whispered to me 'have a nice week, diaper boy.'"

Kendall asks "So you lost the bet and ended up having to wear a diaper for a whole week?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, I LOOKED RIDICULOUS!" he then says "So anyways back to the night at the restaurant," he starts crying even harder as he explained what happened that devastating night "I had finally gotten enough courage to ask Margaret to be my girlfriend. When I did she said she felt like she could be in a relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there was a problem. Margaret's studying for her major in journalism and she was going to a community college to get her general studies out of the way so she'd be able to transfer. She held up a letter from Milten University saying that she got in. Milten was apparently her dream school and that's what she told me. She said to me 'I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again,'" Mordecai cried EVEN HARDER as he said "Margaret then started crying and told me 'I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend.' she then ran out of the restaurant in tears and I stood in shock and in heartbreak. Later on that day at the park I sat out on the roof of the house and looked out at the sunset in hurt and devastation. My best friend Rigby came out on the roof with a six-pack of soda and asked me 'Yo, you drop Margaret off at the airport?' I said sadly 'Yeah.' Rigby asked me 'You wanna talk about it?' I said sadly 'no.' Rigby handed me a soda and sat on the roof with me as I drank my soda looking out on the sunset feeling devastated."

Kendall is shocked when he hears everything that happened to poor Mordecai.

He asks "You really loved, Margaret, didn't you?"

Mordecai's crying so hard it's getting difficult to hear him.

He says "YES I DID, KENDALL! MORE THAN SHE OR ANYONE WILL EVER KNOW! THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR! I FINALLY ASK HER OUT AND SHE SAYS NO BECAUSE SHE HAD TO LEAVE!"

Kendall puts his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and says "I understand what you're going through."

Mordecai looks at Kendall and asks "You do."

Kendall nods and says "Yeah, I do," he then takes out his phone and called his girlfriend Jo.

Jo answers and she knew it was Kendall already so she says "Hey, Kendall."

Kendall says "Hey, Jo. I just finished the concert and I'm here backstage with a guy named Mordecai who's going through a tough time right now kind of like what we went through last year."

Jo says "Put the phone on speaker and we'll talk to him together."

Kendall does this and says "Okay, the phone's on speaker."

Jo says "Hi, Mordecai. My name's Jo Taylor and I'm Kendalls' girlfriend."

Mordecai says "Hey, Jo."

Jo says "We understand what you're going through. Kendall and I both go to a school called Plamwoods high school in Hollywood and I'm here because I want to be an actress."

Mordecai says "That sounds like a cool job."

Jo says "Oh, it's amazing. But one time I got a role in a movie that was shooting for three years in New Zeland."

Mordecai says "Whoa! That's like halfway around the world."

Jo says "We made through our tough time and we're together now, so I'm sure Margaret will be back soon and you and her will be together."

Mordecai says a little doubtfully "I sure hope so. I love her with all my heart and without her I'm just not happy."

Kendall and Jo say "We're very sorry and just don't lose hope. If it's meant to be Margaret will come back and you'll be together."

Mordecai is filled with a little ray of hope which is something that he lost after Margaret left.

He said "I just know we're meant to be together and it might not happen for a while but I have hope that it will eventually."

**So Mordecai and Kendall have a serious heart-to-heart about the problem that happened with Mordecai and Margaret. Mordecai's filled with a little ray of hope and he won't give up on the fact that he and Margaret are meant to be and will hopefully be together soon.**


	6. Letter to JG Quintel

**Dear J.G. Quintel,**

**My name's Cassandra and I'm a huge regular show fan. I love this show so much it's one of my favorite TV shows as well as the former Disney Channel series Sonny with a chance. I love so many things about the show. It makes me laugh a lot because of Benson when he's seriously ticked off and his face turns red and I also love the adult humor in the show, I'm 17 so I'm good with most of the jokes (except the one from the power, it makes me laugh, but I'm not used to it and I don't think I ever will be). My other favorite thing about the show besides Benson when he's mad is the super adorable relationship between Mordecai and Margaret. I have several favorite episodes that involve romantic situations between Mordecai and Margaret. 3 of them I love and I watched them every day over the summer. Those episodes are do or diaper, picking up Margaret, and meteor moves. I was so excited at the end of meteor moves when Mordecai finally kissed Margaret. I thought they were finally a couple by that point which was a moment I'd been waiting for forever. Then one day while I was looking at the regular show Wikia on my computer, I saw the overview for the episode steak me Amadeus. When I saw the info I thought to myself "What? I thought she already was his girlfriend." I got so excited whenever I'd see a preview for the episode. I kept saying and thinking to myself "SHE'S GONNA SAY YES! SHE'S GONNA SAY YES! THERE'S NO REASON WHY SHE'D POSSIBLY SAY NO!" APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG! I CRIED MY EYES OUT UNTIL I WENT TO BED THAT NIGHT! I KEEP THINKING "WHY!? WHY DID HE DO THIS TO US!? HE MADE THE RELATIONSHIP BUILD UP AND UP AND THEN MADE IT CRUMBLE! Not that I'm mad at you but what I wanna know is "WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US!? PLEASE BRING MARGARET BACK! MORDECAI'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER AND I HATE SEEING HIM UPSET! HE'S NOTIHNG WITHOUT MARGARET AND THEY BELONG TOGETHER! PLEASE BRING HER BACK AND MAKE THEM A COUPLE FINALLY! DON'T MAKE HIM JUST GIVE UP ON HER THAT WOULD NOT BE GOOD! ALL THE HISTORY HE HAD WITH HER CAN'T JUST BE THROWN AWAY!"**

**Sincerely, Cassandra a.k.a. Lovatic4ever.**


End file.
